The Words Not Written
by Asher Knight
Summary: He was falling for her. He already knew it although it was a bad idea. A very bad idea but Caleb couldn't help it. She was what his heart had been searching for and what his soul had been calling out to. Caleb OC. Please R and R.
1. Rayne

**Disclaimer: I do not own the sons of Ipswich...not matter how much I want to...**

**This is a new story I've**

**been working on for awhile now. **

**Please don't hate me but it's **

**another Caleb OC. **

**I hope you all love it as much as you've**

**loved my previous fics. Pictures**

**will follow soon on my profile. **

**I'll let you all know**

**when they're up. **

_Chapter One: Rayne_

Caleb Danvers sat back and watched as his two friends Tyler Simms and Reid Garwin played pool. His girlfriend Sarah had dumped him and all he wanted was to sulk but the rest of the sons had dragged him out to Nicky's.

"Hey man, cheer up," Caleb's best friend Pogue Perry said as he brought their food. "Sarah's gone and there are plenty of other girls out there. Just ask Reid; new one every month or so," Pogue sneered.

Caleb couldn't help but let out a chuckle, "Guess you're right huh?"

"Aren't I always," Pogue scoffed causing Caleb do laugh. "That's more like it. You up for some foosball?"

"Yeah, sure," Caleb agreed. Just as he was getting up, he bumped into a short, dark haired girl. She muttered a quick apology and walked off. Caleb couldn't help starting as she left. All he could tell was that she was short, 5'1 at the most, and had long black hair. Caleb was pulled from his thoughts about the girl when he heard a familiar person clear this throat.

"Dude," Pogue grinned.

"What," Caleb muttered; embarrassed at being caught checking the girl out. Pogue just continued to stare until he bore Caleb down. "You wouldn't know who she is, would you."

"Sorry man, not a clue," he chuckled. "But apparently baby boy does."

Caleb turned around and saw Tyler taking to the girl. Her back was still turned to him so Caleb couldn't get a good look at her face. "How does Tyler know her?"

"How should I know," Pogue replied. Caleb played a few rounds of foosball with Pogue before heading out. All night, all he could think was that girl and how Tyler knew her, and if they were dating. Just as he almost reached his mustang, Caleb heard the sound of keys falling to the ground and a soft female voice muttering something under her breath. It was the girl who bumpedd into him. She was a leaning down to pick up the car keys she had dropped. He watched her pick up her keys and get into her car. She drove off before Caleb could force himself to take a step closer to. Caleb let out long sigh and got in his own car, heading home.

The next morning Caleb was running late. He had forgotten to turn on his alarm when he had gotten home from Nicky's the night before. He was running down the halls, trying to get his tie on straight when he heard the faint sound of a piano playing. Getting sidetracked by the music, Caleb followed the soft sound the music room. He peeked in the window on the door and spotted his mystery girl, sitting on a stool playing the large instrument. He watched her fingers move up and down the keys. Now he could finally make out her face and it took his breath away. Caleb couldn't help but notice how adorable she looked; playing the soft melody with her eyes closed. He wanted to stand there and watch her all day but Caleb knew he was already late as it was but he had made up his mind. At lunch, he would ask Tyler who that girl was.

When the lunch bell rang, Caleb was the first to buy his food and get to their table. Reid joined him, followed by Pogue and Kate. Caleb picked at his food the whole time until Tyler showed up.

"Hey guys," he smiled.

"Hey man, what took you," Reid asked.

"Our editor-in-chief held all of the editors back for a staff meeting about the next issue," Tyler told him.

"Who's in charge of the paper this year," Kate asked. "I heard the new editor did a great job on the last issue."

"It's Rayne Hathaway and yeah, she's amazing," Tyler said in awe.

"Awww, does baby boy have a little crush," Reid teased.

"Shut up, I just admire her," Tyler defended. "She's a great editor and an even better writer. She was Nicky's last night. I should have introduced you guys to her."

"Wait, was that was the girl you were talking to," Caleb cut in, "kinda short with long, dark hair, plays the piano really well?"

"Yeah, that's Rayne."

"Looks like Tyler isn't the only one who has a little crush," Kate laughed.

"Really," Tyler was grinning now; pleased that he brother was finally moving on. "She's not dating anyone right now."

"Are you serious?"

"She's probably in the classroom now. She always eats in there with some of the staff," Tyler said. Caleb was out the doors before Tyler finished.

The classroom was empty when he got there. He was about to turn around and head back when he saw somebody sit down behind the desk in front of the window. It was Rayne. She was staring out the window; lost in her own mind. He could see her writing in a book. It looked like a diary. Caleb watched her hand move across the page; never breaking its rhythm. Obviously, she was a writer.

"So you gonna go in and talk to her," a voice asked from behind him.

"Tyler," Caleb turned around in surprise, "Could you be any quieter?" When the blue-eyed boy opened his mouth Caleb cut in, "Don't answer that but why are you here?"

"I work on the paper Caleb. I had to turn in something to Rayne," Tyler answered. "So are you coming or what?" Tyler didn't give him a chance to answer as he brushed the older boy aside and walked into the classroom.

"Hey chief, I got that interview you wanted," Tyler informed Rayne.

"Thanks Simms," she smiled at him. Caleb couldn't help but notice how sweet her voice was. It was soft and light-angelic even.

"Oh this is my friend Caleb Danvers," Tyler said, noticing his friend's sudden lack of movement and verbal skills.

"Nice to meet you Caleb," he melted under the smile she gave him and like an idiot he just stood there, unable to say a word to the girl. "Okay, well thanks again Tyler.

"Yeah, see ya later Rayne," Tyler said, pulling Caleb out with him. "Dude, what's the matter with you," Tyler laughed at Caleb. "You couldn't even tell her your own name."

"Shut up, baby boy," Caleb muttered before walking off.


	2. Maggie

**Okay so here's the second chapter and in it Maggie is based off of the fabulous MissHazelGreen and if you haven't read All You Wanted by her than your life is incomplete. **

_Chapter Two: Maggie_

The final bell for class had rung as a tall, brow haired girl ran down the Spencer halls. "Crap, I'm late," she muttered under her breath. Her brown hair reached her shoulders and her eyes were hazel. She can to a stop in front of one of the many classrooms in the hall but this one had Press Room written on it in large letters.

"You're late," a soft, female voice called out as she stepped in.

"I know, I know. Sorry about that," she apologized.

"It's alright Mags," Rayne Hathaway, the editor-in-Chief of the school paper laughed. "Just take your seat."

"Thanks," Maggie smiled at her best friend.

Maggie walked around the table and sat down in her usual place next to Tyler Simms, the sports editor. Maggie was the section editor for campus news, covering all of the non-sports related events that went were organized on campus. This was her second and last year on the paper since she would be graduating and so would her best friend, Rayne Hathaway. Out of all of the staff Rayne had been on the longest, since her freshman year, which was why she was chosen to be the editor-in-chief for the last two years.

"Well you didn't miss much," Rayne told her. "The last issue went to the printers last night and we don't start planning the next one until tomorrow."

"Okay," Maggie nodded.

"Well, that's it. You guys can head off to class," Rayne announced to the rest of the class.

Maggie said goodbye to friend as they went their separate way to class. The meeting had taken place during first period and now second had just started. Maggie made her way to her English class.

"Oh yes, I was told you would be late," her teacher said when she walked in. "Well I've just handed out the rubric for the quarter project and seems to be that Mr. Garwin is the only one without a partner."

"Oh great," Maggie muttered as she headed over to were the blonde boy sat.

"So, looks like you're my partner," the blonde boy smirked as Maggie took a seat next to him.

"Let's just get this over with Reid," she sighed.

"Whatever you say sweets," he chuckled.

"And don't call me sweets," she glared at him.

"Sure, sure," he laughed.

"So what do we actually have to do for this project?"

"Ummm, we have to present a presentation on America writers of the Romantic Era," he read off the rubric. "It needs at last three writers and we have to go into detail about two of their works."

"Alright, that's not too bad."

"Sounds pretty lame to me," he scoffed.

"Well than that's perfectly fine because I'm planning on finishing the project on my own. Don't worry; I'll still put your name on it."

"What," he stated, confused.

"Garwin, I don't like. Heck, I can't stand you. You only treat girls slightly better than that Abbot prick so the less time I have to spend with you the better," Maggie said before picking up and heading out the door as the bell rang.

--- --- ---

For the first time, Reid Garwin was left with his mouth hanging open and he did take it well. When classes let out, he arrived at his and Tyler's door promptly slamming the door behind him.

"Dude, what pissed you off," his best friend, Tyler Simms, asked. The blue-eyed boy was laying on his bed, working on his laptop.

"Not what, who," Reid growled. "My English partner."

"Oh," Tyler chuckled. "You're paired with Maggie."

"So that's that chick's name," Reid thought out loud.

"Ha, she's in our class and you don't know her name," Tyler laughed. "Dude, we've had at least one class with her since freshman year."

"Really," Reid asked.

"Yeah, she's on the paper with and best friends with Rayne Hathaway." At the sound of the gorgeous seniors name.

"Now's Rayne is a completely different story," Reid sighed, plopping down on his bed.

"Wouldn't go there if I was you," Tyler warned, not taking his eyes off the screen. "Caleb's really into her."

"Seriously," Reid asked surprised. "Damn, that's a lucky boy but I'm more into sweets."

"Wait, you mean Maggie," Tyler asked shocked.

"Yeah," the blonde smirked.

"Good luck with that dude," Tyler laughed.

**Okay, so this chapter was **

**just to introduce Maggie. The story**

**is still going to be mainly centered on Caleb**

**and Rayne. Thanks so much**

**to MissHazelGreen **

**for letting **

**me base Maggie off of her. **

**Please read and review. **


	3. Nicky's

**J-21Way – There's nothing wrong with bribery : ) Thanks for the love; very much appreciated. Thanks for the reviews. I missed your notoriously long responses Lol**

**KaylaSimms1990 – Thanks for the review and we'll see how the romance turns out. I don't think Reid knows what he's getting himself into. Lol!**

**BTW: I'm holding a contest. I need character pics. So send me links of pictures for Rayne and Maggie either by e-mail (on my profile) or by pm. The winner will get to read the fourth chapter of **_**The Words Not Written**_** before anyone else and have it dedicated to them. I already have it written so hurry. Deadline for the contest is Tuesday next week. If you have any questions about the contest, please feel free to e-mail me or send me a pm. **

**-:+:-**

_Chapter Three: Nicky's_

**-:+:-**

"Caleb, what are you doing out here," Tyler asked as he stepped out of the classroom.

"Ummm...well is Rayne in there?"

Tyler couldn't help but laugh at his friend's nervousness. "Yeah, she's still in there. Go on in."

Caleb shifted from one foot to the other as he decided on his next move. He hadn't expected the girl to be in class. "Oh come Caleb, be a man and just go in and talk to her."

"I can't just go in there," Caleb exclaimed. "What am I gonna say to her."

"Oh I don't know, maybe I like you. Will you go out with me," the blue-eyed boy smirked. "Just go talk to her at least," Tyler said pushing Caleb towards the closed classroom door.

"Tyler," Caleb shouted.

Suddenly the door opened behind them, "What's going on out here," a feminine voice asked.

"Ummm," Caleb looked down at the ground before running his hands through his hair; mentally cursing himself.

"Sorry, Rayne," Tyler answered. Rayne smiled and rolled her eyes at the boy. "Hey, are you coming to Nicky's tonight?"

"I don't know," she sighed.

"Well you should. Me and the guys well be there and so will Kate," Tyler encouraged.

"I'll see," Rayne replied before heading back into the room.

"Dude, you almost blew it," Tyler laughed.

"Shut up baby boy," Caleb snapped before leaving as well.

* * *

"So then what happened," Reid laughed.

"Well Rayne comes out and asks what the hell's going on," Tyler smirked, "And our fearless leader here just freezes." If possible the blonde's laughter grew louder and the rest of the table was in hysterics.

"Guys, leave Caleb alone," Kate scolded, patting the boys back.

"Oh come on baby," Pogue laughed. "We're just messing with him."

"Yeah, it's not our fault the boy's lost his game," Reid added between laughs.

"What," Caleb exclaimed. "At least I'm not with a different girl every other week."

"At least I get girls," the boy retorted.

"Alright alright," Tyler interrupted. "We've had our fun and besides and besides, Caleb now has a chance to redeem himself."

"Wait, what," Caleb asked confused.

"Take a look," Tyler said, pointing to the line of people waiting to place orders. There standing in line, wearing a black halter top with skinny jeans and black all stars, was Rayne.

"Go on fearless leader," Reid smirked. "Make your move." Caleb took a deep breath and got up heading towards her.

"Twenty says he screws up."

"Reid," everyone at the table shouted at the blonde.

"Thirty says he doesn't," Tyler interrupted.

"Tyler," everyone shouted.

* * *

"Hi," Caleb smiled at Rayne.

Hey, Danvers right," the girl asked. "You're Ty's friend.

"Yeah, I'm Caleb," he answered; happy the girl had remembered him.

"Right, ummm...well I guess I'll see you later," she said after a moment of awkward silence.

"No wait," he almost shouted, lightly holding her wrist.

"What," she asked, staring at him confused.

"Ummm, would you like to dance, Caleb asked as the jukebox started to play a new song.

"Sure," she smiled and set her drink down before following him to the rest of the dancers. Caleb loved the way Rayne fit into his arms as they moved to the beat. He had his hands holding her waist while her were on his chest. All too so, the song ended but Caleb was glad when she led him back to her table. She picked up her coke and took a sip as they sat.

"So I'm sorry about you and your girl," Rayne said softy. "I heard about the break up. Apparently it wasn't pretty."

"No it wasn't," Caleb laughed, "but it was for the best. It just wasn't supposed to be." Rayne nodded in agreement.

"So...what about you," Caleb asked cautiously.

Her lips rose to a slight smile, "What about me?"

"Do you have a boyfriend or a psychotic ex?"

"No," she chuckled. "No boyfriend or ex."

"So...," he began. "Will you...ummm...got out with me?

She leaned in and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips and whispered in his ear, "I have to get back to the dorms."

As she started walking towards the door he shouted, "Was that a yes or a no?"

She turned around grinning. "What do you think, Danvers," she replied as she walked out the door.

Caleb looked down at the table and noticed something written on the napkin that had been in front of Rayne. **235-2985 See you soon Danvers. **Slowly, a grin spread across his face.

**PS: I'll also be updating **_**Unbreakable Bond**_** soon so be on the look out people. **


	4. Swimming and Other Various Activities

-:+:-

_Chapter Four: Swimming and Other Various Activities Activities _

-:+:-

"Looking good Danvers," the Spencer swim coach yelled. "Keep it up and we'll be at state again this year."

Caleb finished his last lap and pulled himself out of the pool. He grabbed his towel and dried himself off as the next set of swimmers began their laps.

"Nicely done man," Pogue exclaimed.

"Thanks Pogue," Caleb said.

"Well well well, would you look at that," Reid smirked pointing to the doors leading into the pool. Caleb turned to see what his friend was talking about. Rayne was standing there in her Spencer uniform with an expensive looking camera, talking to the head coach. Caleb watched as she and the coach made their way towards the swimmers.

"Alright, I need one of you boys to help out Ms. Hathaway here. Who's willing," the coach asked.

"I'll do it," Caleb called out before he could help himself.

"Aright then," he said turning to Rayne. "Danvers will help you out and it's probably better if you talk to the captain. He's also led us to state twice." The coach headed back to the rest of the team.

"So what do you need help with," Caleb was surprised his words actually sounded normal.

"I'm writing an article for the school paper about how great our swim team is doing and I wanted to do a profile on one of the swimmers," she explained. "I wanted to ask someone on the team for an interview."

"Wait, isn't Tyler sports editor," he asked, looking to said boy for conformation.

"Yeah I am," Tyler answered, "and normally I'd be handling any major sports article but since I'm on the team I can't cover it. Rayne's taking over this one for me."

"So, would you mind answering a few questions for me," she asked.

"Sure, when do you want to do it?"

"Is after school alright for you? I don't want to get in the way of practice. I'm just going to take some picture for now."

"Sure," Caleb smiled at the thought of getting in some alone time with the dark haired girl. He had yet to call her about their date; worried he'd seem too eager.

Caleb was pulled from his thoughts though when the coach called him for his next race. Caleb crouched down, ready to jump into the water as Rayne began taking pictures of all the swimmers lined up in front of the pool. The whistle sounded. Caleb was the first in the water and was able to keep his lead as his feet bounced off the other end of the pool and he made his way back. He wanted to impress Rayne while she was watching them. Caleb won and was again congratulated by his fellow teammates.

Smiling, Caleb looked around for Rayne but didn't see her anywhere. "Baby boy, where's Rayne," he asked.

"She had to get back," Tyler told him.

"Thanks," Caleb said solemnly. He went over to this towel and picked it up to dry off when he noticed a note fall to the ground. Picking it up, Caleb noticed the piece of paper had his name on it and unfolded it.

**See you after school, Danvers.**

** -R**

*** * ***

Caleb entered the school library and immediately found Rayne immersed in a large book. She didn't hear him as he approached.

"Hi," Caleb spoke up to grab her attention but it was if the girl hadn't heard him. Then he noticed the ear buds and realized she was listening to music. Cautiously, he lightly tapped her on the shoulder.

Rayne turned around in surprise and smiled when she saw it was Caleb. "Hey there," she said pulling out a purple ipod and switching it off.

Caleb took a seat in front of her on the opposite end of the table and asked, "What were you listening too?"

"Ummm...just this band I like, Paramore," she answered. "Ever heard of them?"

"Actually I have but I haven't really listened to any of their music. What's your favorite song," he asked, wanting to get to know her more.

"Looking up," Rayne answered. "Here," she leaned into him and placed an ear bud in his right ear. Caleb was almost too distracted by Rayne's closeness to pay attention to the song.

"They're pretty good," Caleb decided after the song came to an end.

"Yeah, they're my favorite," she smiled, pulling away and stashing in ipod into her book bag, which seemed ready to burst.

"Whoa, what have you got in there," Caleb asked laughing.

"Just a few books," she said defending herself.

"Just a few," Caleb repeated, trying to hold back his laughter. "So what's your favorite book?"

"I think I'm supposed to be the one asking questions here Danvers," she smiled.

"Sure, go ahead," Caleb laughed.

"So what swim do you usually complete in," she began.

"Freestyle, it's my best event," he answered.

Rayne spent the next hour with Caleb asking questions and writing down his answers. Time few by and before she knew it she realized it was time for dinner.

"How about I take you out and you can finish asking me anything else you need," he offered.

"Well, I'm all finished with my questions," the she noticed his chocolate-brown eyes sadden and quickly added, "but I'm starving so let's go."

Caleb pulled a one eighty and was smiling as he led her to his car outside. He took her to a quiet little restaurant. They had a nice dinner and Rayne began asking more personal questions, obviously trying to get to know Caleb more.

"And we've been best friends, brothers even, since then," Caleb said, finishing explaining how he and the sons had first met.

"That sounds nice," she smiled but Caleb could hear the longing and the sadness in her voice. "It must be great to have such a close family." Something was bothering her but not wanting to scare her off, Caleb held back his questions. They finished eating and as Caleb began to pull his wallet out, Rayne stopped in.

"My treat," she said sternly. "You've been answering questions for me all day so I'm paying."

"Yeah, but I'm the one who suggested we go eat, so I'm paying," Caleb said sternly. They sat across each other, staring the other one down before Caleb sighed and said, "We split it?"

"Deal," she smirked.

Caleb drove her back to the dorms; dreading being separated. She got out to leave but turned back and kissed his cheek before hopping out of the car.

"Goodnight," she laughed.

"Night," Caleb smiled. She barely walked two steps before she heard the car window slide down behind her. "Oh and Rayne, tomorrow's mine turn," Caleb told her.

"Your turn for what," she asked.

"To ask the questions," he smirked before heading off.

Rayne smiled as she watched his car drive off and then hurried to her dorm.

**Well, I hope you all **

**enjoyed that little chapter. J-21Way won**

**my character pic contest so congrats to you girl. She got her**

**preview and **

**her pics of my characters**

**will be up on my profile by tomorrow. **

**xoxo**

**Kris**

**PS: Please end love; summit a review. **


	5. Questions and Answers

**Sixthson – Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like the story so far. **

**Kimmi2109 – You're the first one to catch that quote. Lol Thanks for the review...it made me smile. **

**-:+:-**

_Chapter Five: Questions and Answers_

**-:+:-**

"Where are you off to so early," Rayne's roommate, a junior named Emma, asked. "You do realize today's Saturday right?"

It was about nine in the morning and Rayne was showered and ready for whatever Caleb had planned. He had texted her right before she went to bed the night before and told her to be ready when he picked her up. She gotten up, showered, and thrown on a white tank top that reached above her midriff; showing off the tattoos on her lower back and right shoulder blade, a pair of washed out denim shorts and her vans. On her right shoulder blade was a black raven's feather and on her lower back were the words

"I'm meeting a friend soon," Rayne explained.

"Really, who," Emma asked.

Just then a knock was heard against their door. Rayne walked over and answered it.

"Hi," Caleb smiled as she let him in. "You ready to head out?"

"Sure, let me just grab my stuff," said Rayne. She grabbed her wallet, keys and cell phone. "Good to go," she told Caleb.

Caleb drove them to Boston for a late breakfast. They settled for a small café and after placing their orders, talked while they waited for their food.

"So, why are you on the school paper," asked Caleb. True to his word, Caleb had refused to allow Rayne to ask any questions about where they were going or anything else.

"Well, I wanted to become a journalism," she answered.

"Wanted?"

"I think I want to become a novelist," she admitted, blushing. "I mean, I know how slim the chances are of actually getting published and a professional job on a paper would be the more stable but I just don't think I'd enjoy it."

"So why a novelist," he asked; intrigued by the girl before him.

"Ummm...why don't we eat," she laughed lightly. "I'm starving. Look, here comes our waiter with our food."

The waiter placed a plate of sweet, warm waffles in front of Caleb and one containing eggs, bacon and sausage in front of Rayne.

"So you gonna answer my question," Caleb asked, digging into his food.

"I love reading. When I was little I used to think I was falling into a whole new world..."

"Like _Alice in Wonderland_," Caleb chuckled.

"Exactly, there's a reason why it's my favorite book," she smiled. "So I love writing my own worlds and characters but I don't get to write as much as I'd like with school, college, and running the paper. Sometimes I'll stay up all night so I can write."

"When do you sleep," Caleb asked in awe.

"I don't really," she laughed. "Very little if I ever do. My mom always says I was born nocturnal."

"So where do you want to go next year," asked Caleb.

"Either NYU or Yale," Caleb's smile dropped slightly at that. She wouldn't be with him at Harvard come next fall. "But Harvard is my first choice."

"Really," he smiled brightly. "That's my first choice too. My father went there."

"Ah, so the Danvers legacy needs to be upheld," she teased.

"Something like that," he laughed. "So any siblings?"

"Nope, only child," she told him, finishing up her food. Caleb took his last bite of waffle and called the waiter for the check.

"So where are we going to next," Rayne asked as Caleb paid; only after he fought her for the bill.

"Nice try," Caleb smirked, "but remember, no questions. It's my turn today."

"Alright, alright," she said, getting into his mustang. "So next question?"

"Ummm...favorite color?"

"Red," Rayne answered as he pulled out of the lot.

"Favorite flower," Caleb asked.

"White roses," she smiled.

"Really," he said surprised. "Not red?"

"Nope, not red."

"Why white?"

"Well, white stands for eternal love; red for passion and desire. Both of those things can die out but love can't," she blushed.

"Huh, you're one interesting person you know that," he chuckled.

"Of course I do," she gasped. "I'm fabulous," she gushed, causing Caleb to laugh harder.

"Where are we," Rayne asked when Caleb pulled over.

"I though you'd like to look at some of the shops," Caleb said gesturing to the busy street he had parked at.

"You're actually suggesting we shop," she asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, don't most girls usually like shopping," he said nervously.

"Danvers, you're a guy after my own heart," Rayne laughed before heading into one of the stores with Caleb at her heels.

The store was small but had a lot of great clothing. Rayne walked up to one of the nearby racks and held up a white halter top dress with sequenced straps that crossed in the back.

"That would look amazing on you," Caleb remarked.

"Yeah, it is beautiful but I'm more a t-shirts and jeans type," she sighed, "besides, I don't know when I'd actually wear it."

"So are you a cat person or a dog person," Caleb asked when she moved to another rack of clothing.

"And we're back to the questions, are we," Rayne smiled. "I guess I'm a cat person."

Rayne ended up buying a few more things than she intended to as Caleb continued with his questions throughout the morning. He asked about her childhood, her friends, and what she liked to do. He found out that they both had a lot in common. Both wanted to go to Harvard. They both enjoyed classic literature and she had even turned him on to some good music.

"So, you ready for some lunch," Caleb asked as the loaded their purchases into the trunk.

"Sure."

"Caleb," a girl's annoying high-pitched voice called out.

Rayne spotted a small blonde walking across the street towards them who she recognized as Sarah, Caleb's ex. The girl was wearing a shirt that was entirely too short and a blue blouse that was cut too low.

"Sarah, what are you doing here," Caleb asked in shock.

"Visiting my parents," she answered. "I saw you walking to your car and I was hoping we could talk."

"Sorry but _we_ can't. We're late for lunch," Caleb replied coldly.

"Oh," Sarah sneered, spotting Rayne. "Who is she?"

"My date," Caleb told her.

Trying to act civil, Rayne introduced herself, "Hi, I'm Rayne."

"Caleb," Sarah began to say; completely ignoring Rayne.

"Sarah, we have to go. I guess I'll see you at school," Caleb cut her off. Rayne followed his lead and got into the car.

"Sorry about that," Caleb apologized after driving for a few minuets.

"Hey, it's not your fault we ran into your ex," Rayne laughed.

"Yeah, but Sarah was still extremely rude," he frowned.

"Don't worry about it." Rayne looked out at the passing scenery and noticed they were heading back to Ipswich, although towards a different part of town; away from the school. They were heading towards the dells. Caleb parked in front of the cliffs and climbed out of the car. He reached into the back seat and pulled out a picnic basket.

"Seriously," Rayne smiled in excitement. Caleb just laughed as he spread out a blanket for them to sit on while they ate.

They ate in silence until Caleb asked, "So tomorrow night my friend Kate's having a party and I was hoping you like to come with me as my date."

"Ummm....I don't know Caleb," she said staring down at the grass nervously.

"If it's because you don't want to go with me, we can still got as just-"

"No, it's not that," she said cutting him off.

"Then why not," he asked.

"Caleb look at me, do I really seem like the girl that goes to parties," she asked half smiling.

"Well, no – I guess not," he agreed.

"I'm not good with meeting new people or big crowds and putting myself out there. I wouldn't know what to do with myself at a party," she admitted.

"What if I promised you would have a good time? Then, would you come as my date," he asked leaning towards her; his eyes staring into hers.

"Ummm...I-I don't..."

"Please," he begged.

He looked up at her with big, brown eyes. He was like a child almost. Rayne knew she'd have a hard time ever saying no to him. "Okay," she agreed, right as his lips touched her.

**Hope you all enjoyed the **

**chapter and please review. **

**I love reading them and they really**

**do make my day. **

**xoxo**

**Kris**


	6. Are You Ready To Party

_**Previously...**_

"_Seriously," Rayne smiled in excitement. Caleb just laughed as he spread out a blanket for them to sit on while they ate. _

_They ate in silence until Caleb asked, "So tomorrow night my friend Kate's having a party and I was hoping you like to come with me as my date."_

"_Ummm....I don't know Caleb," she said staring down at the grass nervously. _

"_If it's because you don't want to go with me, we can still got as just-"_

"_No, it's not that," she said cutting him off. _

"_Then why not," he asked. _

"_Caleb look at me, do I really seem like the girl that goes to parties," she asked half smiling. _

"_Well, no – I guess not," he agreed. _

"_I'm not good with meeting new people or big crowds and putting myself out there. I wouldn't know what to do with myself at a party," she admitted. _

"_What if I promised you would have a good time? Then, would you come as my date," he asked leaning towards her; his eyes staring into hers._

"_Ummm...I-I don't..."_

"_Please," he begged. _

_He looked up at her with big, brown eyes. He was like a child almost. Rayne knew she'd have a hard time ever saying no to him. "Okay," she agreed, right as his lips touched her. _

_**And now...**_

— _Are You Ready To Party —_

"So what time's your party," Sarah asked Kate.

"Ummm, not 'til late," replied the mocha-skinned girl. She really did not want the blond at her party after she broke Caleb's heart.

"Great, I'll have time to meet Aaron," Sarah said smugly. "See you then."

As soon as Sarah left, Kate let out a groan. She did not want the girl at her party, in fact, none of the guys wanted anything to do with her either after the way she treated Caleb but somehow Sarah had assumed she and Kate would continue to be friends; even after she left Caleb for that prick, Aaron Abbott.

Reaching into her pocket, Kate pulled out her cell and punched in speed dial one. "Hey baby," her boyfriend said from the other line. "What's up?"

"Pogue, my party's going to turn into a disaster," Kate told him.

"What's wrong," Pogue asked.

"Sarah, that's what wrong," Kate exclaimed. "She just invited herself into my party; like we're best friends or something. I've been giving her the cold shoulder for weeks. You'd think she's take a hint."

"Relax baby," Pogue said calmly.

"But you know she's going to try to flaunt her new boyfriend in front of everybody," she sneered.

"I don't get what she sees in Abbott," Pogue snorted.

"Yeah," agreed Kate. "I can't believe she gave Caleb up for him."

"Well, don't worry babe. I'm pretty sure Caleb's going to be a little too distracted to notice Sarah and Aaron," Pogue chuckled.

"What do you mean," his girlfriend, ever the gossipist, asked with curiously.

"Caleb invited Rayne to your party," Pogue answered.

"So, I told him to," Kate said, still not catching on to what her boyfriend was hinting at.

"Baby, she's his date," Pogue said bluntly.

"Oh my goss," Kate squealed. "They'd make the most adorable couple!"

"See nothing to worry about," Pouge laughed. "See you tonight babe."

"Alright, bye honey," Kate replied before hanging up.

"You look nice," Rayne's roommate commented.

"Thanks," smiled Rayne. She was in a knee-length, strapless black dress that reached just above her knees and matching peep-toe heels. Rayne grabbed her clutch and her phone before heading out. She had told Maggie, who Tyler had invited, that she would give her a ride to the party.

— _Kate's Party —_

"You guys look great," Kate smiled, complementing Rayne and Maggie on their dresses.

"Thanks, this is a great party," Rayne offered.

"Reid's planning," Kate shrugged.

"Why doesn't that surprise me," Maggie scoffed before heading towards the food table.

"She so likes him," Kate giggled.

"Definitely in denial though," Rayne laughed.

"Oh someone has been looking for you," Kate smirked.

"Who," asked Rayne.

Kate pointed to the balcony outside the room. Rayne smiled and walked over to where Caleb was. He was leaning against the railing; looking down at the ground.

"Hey there," she said as she closed the door behind her.

"Hi," he smiled. " You look amazing."

"Why thank you," she blushed. "So why aren't you with the rest of the guys enjoying the party?"

"Just waiting for you," he answered.

"Do you want to go in and join then," she asked, despite thoroughly enjoying being Caleb's only company.

"No, I think I rather be here," he said giving her his dazzling smile. Caleb held out his hand and asked, "May I have this dance?"

"Caleb, the music and the dance floor are both inside." she laughed, taking his hand anyway.

"Doesn't matter," He told her. His arms wrapped around her waist and hers around his neck as they moved in their own little slow dance. "So I have one more question for you," he said after a few minuets.

"Caleb," Rayne groaned, "I thought we finished all your questions yesterday? My life is not that fascination."

"Just one last one," he chuckled.

"Go on," she sighed.

"Will you be my girlfriend," he asked softly.

**A/N I know, shortest chapter ever, but please**

**for give me. Find out Rayne's answer**

**in the next chapter. It may**

**surprise you all. **

**Also, if anyone would like me as their beta, I'd**

**love to be one. I just finished my profile. **

**Please pm me if anyone wants**

**my help.**

**And as always please review. **

**xoxo**

**Kris**

**PS: More pics from this chapter are now on my profile. **


	7. A Shattered Heart

— Chapter Seven: A Shattered Heart —

"Caleb," a perky voice called out. Caleb and Rayne both turned to see Sarah standing by the doorway.

"Sarah, what are you doing here," he asked more angry than surprised.

"I came to talk to you," she said. "Please?"

"I have nothing to say to you Sarah," said Caleb.

"Caleb, just hear me out," Sarah pleaded.

"Fine, what is it," he growled out.

"Ummm, can I talk to you in private," she asked eyeing Rayne.

Rayne looked at Caleb and forced a smile, "Go ahead. I'm just going to go get something to drink."

She was about to leave when Caleb lightly grasped her arm. "You don't have to go," Caleb said softy.

"Its fine," she assured him before going back into the house and leaving them out on the balcony. Rayne found Reid leaning against a wall.

"Hey there, how about a dance," she asked smiling.

"Sure," Reid laughed. They joined others that were already dancing.

"So, penny for your thoughts," she asked.

"It's nothing," Reid sighed.

"Hmmm, it wouldn't have anything to do with Maggie, would it," she smirked.

"Guess I should have known you'd be the first to notice," he laughed.

"So shouldn't you be dancing with her instead of me," Rayne asked.

"You know what, I think I should go find her," he agreed. "Thanks."

Reid left to go find Maggie just as Tyler showed up next to her. "There you are. I've been looking for you. Where's Reid going," he asked, watching the blond-haired son of Ipswich walk off in the other direction.

"He's going to go find someone," answered Rayne.

"Huh, about time," Tyler chucked, catching on. "Where's Caleb?"

"Out talking on the balcony with his ex-girlfriend," she replied, not letting her voice give away any of her fear or heartache.

"Sarah's here," Tyler asked surprised. "I can't believe Kate invited her; and after Pogue asked her not to."

"I'm guessing none of you guys like this Sarah," Rayne observed.

"That's putting it mildly. She was a nightmare," he sighed. A girl came up and asked Tyler to dance. While he offered to stay with Rayne, she told him she would be fine and sent the two off to the dance floor that had been made room for in the other room.

Rayne decide to head back to the balcony and find Caleb. She pushed her way through the throng of teens; making her way to the glass doors that led out onto the terrace. Rayne looked up and her hand froze on the door knob. There was Sarah with her arms wrapped around Caleb's neck as they kissed. Caleb did not hear the soft cry of hurt Rayne let out or hear her heart shatter inside.

"Sarah, what are you doing," Caleb growled as he pushed her off of him. He looked up and met with a pair of chocolate-brown eyes; puffy and red from tears.

Caleb barely called out her name before Rayne ran off. "Sarah, get this straight because I'm only going to say it once, We. Are. Over," he shouted before running after Rayne.

Rayne was desperate to leave. All she wanted was to be any where else in the world. All she could think was how big a fool she was to believe Caleb was interested. She did not date and that had always worked for her. She never should have tried to change that.

"Whoa, Rayne, Tyler said, shocked from her appearance. "What happened?"

"It's nothing," she told him, trying to hold back any more tears.

"Come with me," Tyler said sternly. He pulled her through the party to a quite study. Tyler told her to sit down in one of the cozy recliners and brought her a glass of water. It wasn't until she saw it that Rayne realized how thirsty she'd been.

"Thanks," she set the glass on the table beside her.

"Your welcome, now tell me what happened," demanded Tyler.

"Well, I went to find Caleb and h-he and Sarah were kisses out on the balcony," she sobbed.

"What? That prick,' Tyler exclaimed. "I mean, I could expect this from Abbott but Caleb!!!"

"Tyler, it's not like we were exclusive. I mean we went on one date," she reminded him. "Sarah's his ex and I don't really have any claim on him."

"Bull! He was starting to really fall for you," he denied. "I could tell of course Sarah couldn't stand that."

"Let's just forget this Ty. Caleb doesn't want me and it's obvious that he and Sarah are going to be getting back together," she sighed. "I'm just going to head home."

"You sure you're okay," he asked. "I can drop you off at the dorms."

"No it's fine. I'll be okay and besides, I drove."

Rayne smiled at Tyler's concern and gave him a peck on his cheek before leaving. He insisted on walking her to her car though.

"See ya," Tyler called out, waving as she drove off.

"Tyler, have you seen-," that was all Caleb until he saw the angry look on Tyler's face.

"What the hell were you thinking Caleb!? You were making out with Sarah,' Tyler shouted.

"Tyler, that's not what-"

"If I'd have known you'd do something like that, I never would have let Rayne near you. Did you even see the state she was in?"

"Tyler, I know I messed up but that's not what happened," Caleb shouted, while he had the chance to speak. "Sarah took my surprise and kissed me. I pushed her off but Rayne ran off before that."

"You're serious? You really want nothing to do with Sarah again," he asked.

"Of course not," Caleb sighed. "Sarah was a huge mistake and I-I think I'm really falling for that little bookworm," he said, letting out a small laugh.

"Well you better talk to her," Tyler said seriously. "Honestly she's never gone out, much less have a boyfriend. I don't know if she'll give you a second chance Caleb."

"Damnit," Caleb muttered. "I better go find her then."

"She went back to the school. Good luck bro," Tyler told him before walking back to the party.

Caleb climbed into his mustang and drove back to the dorms. Hopefully, he hadn't completely blown his chances with the dark-haired beauty. He knocked on her door and waited for an answered.

"What are you doing here," Rayne asked him when she answered.

"I'm so sorry," he couldn't stop the words once they started flowing. "Sarah wanted to get back together and she kissed me but I don't and I pushed her back. I don't want to date anyone but you."

"Caleb," she bit her bottom lip; a sure sign she was nervous Caleb had long since noticed.

"I don't think I can do this," she admitted. "I'm not good with relationships at all."

"But you like me. I know you do," he stated as more of a fact.

"Yes, I do but I'm ready to date you or anyone for that matter. I think it's best if we just stay friends."

"Friends," Caleb repeated in disbelief.

"I'm sorry but that's all I can give," she told him.

"Alright, if that's what you want but I'll wait. I'm not giving up us even if you are," he said. He leaned in and stole a kiss for her lips before he left.

**A/N Sorry I took so long with the updates but I finally got a chapter out. Lol. Updates will be more frequent from now on, I promise. Hope you all enjoy. Please review. **

**xoxo**

**Kris**

**PS: I've already started the next chapter of Unbreakable Bond so that should be up sometime this week. **


	8. Guess WhatHe's Back!

Chapter Eight: Guess What...He's Back

It was official. Rayne Hathaway was avoiding one Caleb Danvers. The short brunette had done everything in the past week since the party, to stay out of Caleb's reach. He would barely get a glimpse of her between class periods.

"This is ridiculous," Caleb exclaimed, taking his seat at their usual lunch table. "She won't even talk to me!"

"Sorry man. She's runs out of class the second the bell rings," said Tyler.

"She's not picking up your calls either," Kate asked.

"No," Caleb sighed. "And she's never at her dorm."

"So what are you going to do," asked Reid.

"I'll think if something," Caleb sighed.

Rayne set down the novel she had been reading; placing it on her nightstand. Sighing, she took off her reading glasses and placed them next to the book. There was a knock on her door just as she was about to turn off her lamp. Rayne opened the door and was surprised to see Caleb on the other side.

"What are you doing here," she asked, shocked not at his appearance but at his timing. It was well past midnight.

"I needed to ask you something and _we_ need to talk Rayne," he said seriously.

"Fine," she sighed and moved to let him in her room.

Caleb took a seat on her bed and asked, "Why did you say you wanted to be friends when you're ignoring me?"

"Caleb, its not that I don't want to," she tried to explain. "I just don't want to overcomplicate things."

"Well, this sucks," he told her bluntly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," she chuckled and sat down next to him. "So what did end up happening after I left the party?"

"Well, I pulled Sarah off of me and told her we were done _again_ and this time it was in front of probably the entire school," Caleb told her.

"Wow, so why didn't you get back together with her," she asked.

"See...I sorta fell for this one girl," he gave her a small smile.

"Oh really," her smile faltered.

"Yeah, but I don't think she feels the same," he admitted, leaning in towards her lips.

"She's an idiot then," Rayne replied, not backing away from him.

"She's you," he smiled.

His lips touched hers and Rayne was surprised that she let it happen. She hadn't realized how much she missed his; being close to Caleb and having him hold her. She felt safe, warm, and protected. "Like I said, she's an idiot," Rayne laughed.

"So you know what this means, don't you," Caleb asked.

"It's means things just got a lot less complicated," she guessed.

"Nope," he smirked. "It means –kiss you're mine –kiss and I'm –kiss yours," he said before shutting her up with his lips again.

* * *

"Kate, have you seen Caleb," Sarah asked. She had been searching for him since first period but hadn't seen him any where. It was lunch now and he wasn't sitting with the rest of the sons and Kate so she finally asked.

"I honestly don't know Sarah and I'm surprised you'd even show you're face considering you crash my party _uninvited_," Kate glared at the blonde. "Caleb's better without you and I think you need to take a hint and move on."

"Excuse me," Sarah practically shouted. "What happens between me and Caleb is none of your business."

"Hurting one of my best friends and breaking his heart make it my business Sarah and I think you better leave now," Kate hissed.

"Why you-"

"I think Kate's right," Caleb interrupted. The entire table turned to look at Caleb who was holding a tray of food in one hand and was holding Rayne's hand in the other.

"Caleb! What are you doing with _her_," Sarah presented to feel hurt. She was bringing out the crocodile tears.

"_She_ is my girlfriend and she happens to have a name," said Caleb. He pulled Rayne forward and allowed her to sit down first then he continued to ignore Sarah until she left looking extremely angry.

"So everything's all good now," Tyler asked smiling.

"Yes, it is," Rayne answered.

"So how about Nicky's tonight," Kate suggested.

"Sounds good," Caleb agreed and the others didn't object.

Rayne put on the final touched to her makeup as she waited for Caleb to pick her up. Her hair was straight and let down just like Caleb preferred it and she was wearing her favorite pair of jeans with a long, tunic-like blouse. She went to her closet and pulled out her black ankle boots. There was knock on her door and figuring it was Caleb, Rayne grabbed her purse, keys and cell phone.

"Hey there," her boyfriend gave her a welcoming smile. "You look great."

"Thanks," she blushed.

They took Caleb's car. They parked next to Pogue's Ducati and Rayne could see Tyler's hummer as well. Obviously, they were the last ones there.

"What took you guys," Reid asked when they got to their table.

"Reid, you only got here a few minuets ago yourself," Kate exclaimed.

The whole table started laughing at a flustered Reid as Caleb and Tyler volunteered to go get food.

"So everything good between you and Caleb," Kate asked, after the boys left.

"Yup, so far so good," Rayne smiled.

"Here you go babe," Caleb said, placing her order in front of her.

"Thank you," smiled Rayne. She leaned over and gave him a peck on his cheek.

"You guys are turning into Pouge and Kate," Reid complained. "Come on baby boy; let's go get a pool table."

Reid and Tyler walked off; heading towards the pool tables, leaving the couples to themselves. Pogue took Kate's hand and they went off to go dance.

"And then there were two," Rayne laughed.

"Hey, that's not such a bad thing," Caleb smirked.

Before they knew it, it was getting late and the gang decided to head out.

"I'll we guys later," Rayne said, waving to everybody as she climbed into the mustang.

"So you have fun," Caleb asked as they drove to the dorms.

"I had a great time," answered Rayne.

It had started raining when they left Nicky's and now it was on its way to becoming a full blown storm. Caleb pulled up as close to the dorms as possible so that Rayne wouldn't be completely soaked.

"See you tomorrow," she smiled before giving him a kiss and running towards the building. Caleb smiled as she ran inside and drove off.

The halls were deserted as Rayne walked towards her dorm. Everyone was asleep considering it was well past curfew. She rounded a corner and hit something tall and muscular.

"Sorry," a male voice exclaimed.

"No it's fine. I wasn't watching were I was going either," Rayne admitted. She looked up to a see a dark haired boy in a Spencer uniform staring at her.

"Hi, I'm Chase," said the boy.

"I'm Rayne," she told him. "Are you new two Spencer? I don't think I've seen you around here before."

"I was here for a little during the first semester to check out the school but now I'm officially enrolled," replied Chase.

"Well...it was nice meeting you Chase," said Rayne, faking a smile. She got a weird, creepy vive off of Chase and she didn't want to spend any more time than necessary in his company.

"Yeah, see you around," he smirked before walking off.

Rayne rushed back to her room and locked the dorm. She texted Caleb one last time before going to bed but even that did not take away the uneasiness she felt since meeting the new student.

Rayne woke up the next morning to the sound of her alarm clock ringing. She got up and grabbed a quick shower before the restroom got overcrowded as it always did in a dorm of us girls. And that's when it hit her. Why had Chase been in her dorm anyway? No boys were allowed in there after ten and it had been well past midnight when she got in. Again, she felt something hit the pit of her stomach and the uneasiness that had prevented her from falling asleep last night crept back. Hopefully seeing Caleb would make her feel better.

**Ahhhh, I know I'm terrible. Please**

**forgive me. **

**There aren't enough hours in **

**the day to write. Thanks to all of my **

**loyal readers**

**that haven't given up on me. **

**just know that I plan to complete all **

**of my stories. **

**Please review...I promise to get up dates **

**out fast. **

**Xoxo**

**Kris Knight**

**PS: Letting in Love will be updated **

**soon. The chapters almost done; just the ending is left.**


	9. Why Do You Even Care

-:+:-

_Chapter Nine: Why Do You Even Care_

-:+:-

Rayne walked into her first period English class and took her usual seat next to Kate. "Hey there," her mocha-skinned friend smiled. "Caleb was looking for you."

Rayne felt her cheeks redden at the mention of the brown-eyed boy and Kate laughed. "You two are too cute together," Kate gushed.

"Thanks Kate," Rayne said, rolling her eyes.

Their teacher walked in and both girls turned their attention to the day's lecture. After class the girls split ways as Rayne headed off to the library for study hall. Rayne settled for one of tables in the far back and pulled out her novel and Ipod. Thankfully the librarian never paid enough attention to notice Rayne with her music. She pulled out the novel she was currently reading and pretty soon was oblivious to anything else.

She was so engrossed in her book that Rayne did not notice the figure coming up behind her until a pair of warm, strong hands covered her eyes. "Guess who," a voice whispered in her ear. Rayne turned around to see Chase standing behind her.

"Hey Chase," she said, faking a smile.

"Mind if I join you," he asked.

"Ummm, why not," Rayne gestured to the empty seat beside her.

"So I hoping you'd have dinner with me tonight or at the very least have a cup of coffee," asked Chase.

"That's really sweet of you Chase but I have a boyfriend," said Rayne, trying to let him down easy.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know," Chase apologized. "Who's the lucky guy?"

"His name's Caleb," Rayne told him, "and I actually need to go meet him so..."

"Oh yeah, guess I'll talk to you later," Chase said, standing up.

"See ya," Rayne left him in the library as she made her way outside the school. Caleb's swim practice was just about to end and they had made plans for afterwards. She waved to Caleb as he walked towards the locker room to change.

"Hey," Rayne smiled when Caleb returned.

"Hey there," Caleb said; his arms wrapping themselves around her waist. He leaned in and kissed her.

"Get a room," Reid laughed.

Caleb ignored the blond and led Rayne outside. "Hey is something bothering you?"

"No, it's nothing. So are we heading to Nicky's tonight," Rayne asked.

"I'll pick you up at seven," Caleb answered.

Kate came over later that night so that she and Rayne could get ready together. Kate put on a pair of jeans and a black blouse with her leather Jacket that Pogue had given her. Rayne was wearing a denim skirt and a blue off-the-shoulder top.

"Would you like anything to eat," Caleb asked Rayne. They were sitting with Tyler, Pogue and Kate.

"Sure, I'll have fries and drink," she told him.

"Anyone else want something," he asked the rest of the gang. Tyler got up and left with Caleb to help carry all of the food

"Hey, anyone seen Reid," asked Kate.

"Yeah, where is he," noticed Rayne.

"I think he said he was running late," answered Pogue.

_-Back at the dorms-_

"Oh Reid," the blond in his arms smirked. "So when are we going out?" Brittany Norman was Kira Snyder's second in command and She had been infatuated with the idea of taming Spencer's "bad boy" ever since freshman year. Of course Reid never went out with her but that didn't mean she didn't grab every opportunity to attempt at flirting with him.

"I can't," Reid said, pulling his arm out of his grasp. "I'm late to meet the guys at Nicky's."

"Oh I'd love to come," she exclaimed.

"Sorry, I've already have a date," Reid lied quickly.

"Oh really, who," she asked; her eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Her," Reid said, pointing to the first girl to turn into the hall. Maggie.

"Her," Brittany sneered.

"Oh damn," he cursed under his breath. "Yeah, I'm taking Maggie out tonight,"

"What," Maggie eyed him confused. After one look at Brittany, she caught on. "Yeah, Reid and I are meeting Rayne and the others at Nicky's, right Reid," Maggie said, taking a guess.

"That's right," Reid said in relief. "See ya later." He lightly grabbed hold of Maggie's arm and pulled her towards another empty hallway. "Thanks for the save," he said sincerely.

"Yeah, well I have to go," she said walking off.

"Wait." Reid started walking after her.

"What do you want Garwin," she asked.

"Have dinner with me…tonight," he asked.

"I'm not a one-time stand Reid," Maggie glared at the blonde.

"I know…just dinner," said Reid.

"Alright, let me just change," she caved in.

Her room wasn't what Reid expected. It wasn't messy but still had the feeling of being lived in. She had paintings up but the only one he recognized was an Andy Warhol piece of Marilyn Monroe and that was only because of his mother's own taste in art.

"You have a lot of music," he called out, staring at the labels of album after album.

"Yeah, I have a broad range of taste," Maggie laughed from inside her bathroom.

He walked over to her stereo and pressed play. "You like One Republic," he asked, surprised as the band's song Secrets began to play.

"Yeah, I have a lot of them and Paramore." The door opened and Maggie stepped out wearing dark skinny jeans and a dark, purple with long sleeves and her hair in a messy bun. Reid walked over, lifted his hand, and wrapped his finger around a stray piece of hair.

"You clean up good sweets," he smiled.

"Uh…thanks," she backed up slowly. "Let's get going."

"Sure," Reid chuckled. He followed Maggie out the door.

They were walking down the hall when Reid felt somebody using. A wave of power hit him and he was thrown into the wall.

"Reid," Maggie shouted.

"I kind of expected more out you the second time around," Chase laughed.

"Maggie, get out of her," ordered Reid.

"Now now, I think she wants to stay," Chase's eyes went black and Maggie stood frozen in place.

"Let her go," growled Reid.

"Oh I'll let her go but after I give you a little message for Caleb," smirked Chase. "Tell your fearless leader I'm still here and I'll be watching."

Maggie unfroze just as Chase disappeared. Reid rushed to her and without thinking, wrapped his arms around her. "Are you alright," he asked worried.

"What was that," shrieked Maggie. "He just…that guy…"

"Okay, calm down sweets," said Reid.

"Calm down! I'm getting out of here. Stay away from me," she pulled out his grasp and moved to leave but Reid grabbed her wrist.

"No, you can't leave," Reid almost shouted. "It's not safe Maggie. Chase will come after you to get to us. Please, just come with me and let me explain, after that if you still want me to stay away you'll never see me again.""Fine," she agreed. Back in his room, Reid explained everything to Maggie; his family's history and their powers. He told her what happened when Chase first can to Spencer and how they had almost lost Pogue and Kate. "You can't tell anyone about this," Reid said, when he was finished. "Caleb would go through the roof if he knew."

"Why do you care, Garwin? I mean, why are you so worried about what'll happen to me" she asked. "No one would believe me even if I was going to tell somebody."

"I guess because you're the most annoying, insufferable-"

"Okay where is going," Maggie interrupted.

"Just shut up," said Reid before he leaned in and kissed her.

**A/N I finally got an update out for one of my covenant fanfics. Yay! Hope you all enjoy and please review. **

**xoxo**

**Kris**


	10. Secrets Revealed

**TheWayHeLaughs13 – Thanks for the review and I totally agree with you about Chase. Lol. **

**Keeper of the Covenant – I'm glad you love my pairings. Thanks so much for the all of the reviews you've posted. It means a lot that I have someone reading all my stories. **

**Amroberts17 – Glad you like Reid and Maggie. I wasn't too sure about those two at first but now I'm rooting for them as well. Thanks for the review and all the love. **

-:+:-

_Chapter Ten: Secrets Revealed_

-:+:-

Reid pulled back and smiled at Maggie's confused expression. "We better find the others."

"Okay," said Maggie, allowing him to pull her outside.

Reid led her to his corvette parked outside the school. He had bought it to stop Tyler's complaining about him borrowing the hummer. Reid made a quick call to Tyler and the rest of the sons. Of course, Caleb was furious but their fearless leader agreed to hear him out. They were all going to meet at the colony house and Reid was to bring Maggie so the boys could meet her. He watched, out of the corner of his eyes, how she nervously chewed her nails as they drove.

"It'll be okay sweets. Give your nails a break," he joked. Maggie turned to give him a glare before going back to staring silently ahead. Reid took hold of her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Pulling up to the eerie, almost deserted Ipswich house didn't help Maggie's nerves.

"Where are we," asked Maggie, stepping out of the car.

"This is the Danvers colony house. Caleb's family built it way back when," explained Reid.

"And somebody lives here," she asked, staring at the old house.

"Just their caretaker," answered Reid as he led her inside.

The rest of the boys were already there, sitting in a circle down in the basement. It took awhile for Maggie to take in everything. The book of damnation was hovering in the center of the room, surrounded by fire.

"Reid," Caleb began.

"Relax Caleb, sweets isn't going to tell anyone," the blond argued.

"You can't guarantee that," claimed Caleb.

"Come on Caleb, it's not like anyone would believe her," said Tyler, trying to defend his best friend.

"If Reid gets to tell his girlfriend our secret then I'm telling Kate," Pogue put in.

"I'm not his girlfriend," Maggie exclaimed, although none of the boys heard her.

"No one is telling anyone anything," Caleb snapped.

"Excuse me," Maggie tried again. "Do you guys always fight like a bunch of girls?"

"Hey," Reid exclaimed. "We do not."

"Look, I'm not going to tell anyone anything so you guys can quit worrying," said Maggie, directing her words specifically at Caleb.

"Caleb, I've known Maggie since freshman year. We can trust her," assured Tyler.

"Alright," their leader agreed. "But Maggie, you have to give us your word you'll keep our secret," said Caleb.

"I promise," she assured him. "No one will hear anything from me."

"Good," Caleb said, smiling at her. "Now I take it Reid told you the whole story."

"Well she already saw me using when I saved her from Chase," Reid scoffed.

"What," all three sons shouted at once.

"Yeah, that's why I called you guys here. Chase attacked Maggie outside her dorm when I picked her up from our date," Reid explained.

"Chase is alive," Caleb exclaimed.

"Since when are you two dating," Tyler asked in shock.

"Why did Chase go after her and not one of us," asked Pogue.

"Well how should I know," Reid scoffed. "We weren't exactly having a heart-to-heart. I was more focused on protecting sweets here."

"I really wish you'd stop calling me that," said girl muttered under her breath, earning her a smirk from the blond-haired boy.

"Alright, well deal with this in the morning. For now, Reid why don't you take Maggie back to school," Caleb suggested.

"Well then, see ya boys," Reid said before leading Maggie back up the stairs.

"So what's the deal with Chase," asked Maggie as she got in the car.

"I wish I could answer that," Reid said, letting out a long sigh, "but none of us have any idea why he's attacking us or what he wants. There weren't always four families of Ipswich. There used to be another but the fifth line died out at the Salem witch hunts."

"_But I'm guessing it didn't die out, did it," she guessed. _

_For a minute Reid didn't answered. He just stared ahead they drove down the broken dirt road leading back into town. "Yeah, you're right. It didn't and Chase is one of us," he finally answered. When they reached the school Reid insisted on walking Maggie to her room. He wasn't going to take any chances with Chase around. _

"_I'm sorry about how our date ended up," Reid apologized when they got to her door. "None of this was how I planned our first date." _

"_Yeah, tonight has been…crazy," she admitted. "I still think tomorrow I'll wake up and all of this was a dream."_

"_Well, then I guess I won't get in trouble for this if it's a dream," he said before leaning out and capturing her lips in a kiss. _


	11. AN 1

A/N Sorry guys but this isn't an update. Don't worry though. I'm almost halfway done with the new chapter for Words Not Written and then I'll be updating Unbreakable Bonds right after that. I'm also working on a new Reid OC. Tyler and Leah's story has been put off for awhile but I will write it.

Okay, so the reason I'm posting this author's note is because I've been going crazy trying to find this Caleb oc I once read. It invovles Caleb and a girl named Nell who likes to skate and I think is on the Spencer girls Lacross team (not sure about that last part) She plays some sport that doesn't get along with the swim team (that I'm sure of) If this is your fic or if you remember the title to it please message me. I remember really loving it but forgot to save to my favorites list and now I can't find it. Thanks so much. =)

xoxo

Kris Knight


	12. Heartbroken

Kvsgrl: I will and I'll be posting the Reid fic soon. It's untitled though and I need to make it longer before I post the first chapter.

**Recap: **

_"So what's the deal with Chase," asked Maggie as she got in the car._

_"I wish I could answer that," Reid said, letting out a long sigh, "but none of us have any idea why he's attacking us or what he wants. There weren't always four families of Ipswich. There used to be another but the fifth line died out at the Salem witch hunts."_

_"__But I'm guessing it didn't die out though, did it," she guessed. _

_For a minute Reid didn't answered. He just stared ahead they drove down the broken dirt road leading back into town. "Yeah, you're right. It didn't and Chase is one of us," he finally answered. When they reached the school Reid insisted on walking Maggie to her room. He wasn't going to take any chances with Chase around. _

_"__I'm sorry about how our date ended up," Reid apologized when they got to her door. "None of this was how I planned our first date." _

_"__Yeah, tonight has been…crazy," she admitted. "I still think tomorrow I'll wake up and all of this was a dream."_

_"__Well, then I guess I won't get in trouble for this if it's a dream," he said before leaning out and capturing her lips in a kiss._

Chapter Eleven: Heartbroken

She didn't move away but Reid felt Maggie tense as he pressed his lips to hers. He pulled back, immediately regretting his actions. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that," he apologized.

"No," she exclaimed, not wanting to give him the wrong impression. "It wasn't bad."

"Well…thanks," he replied, slightly confused.

"It's just that I've never…" she didn't finish her sentence but Reid filled in the blanks.

"You've never been kissed before," he said, catching on. Maggie left her cheeks redden after the confession.

"I've never been kissed like that," she corrected him before leading him out the door.

Sleep didn't come easy to Maggie that night. How could it after you've been attacked by a psychotic, power-hungry warlock? The run-in with Chase had really shaken her up. And then there was Reid. Maggie knew nothing good could come from dating him. The boy was a player, through and through. Nothing could ever make Reid Garwin change his ways. It was well past midnight when Maggie finally fell asleep.

The next morning, it was half past ten when a loud banging on her door woke Maggie up. Reluctantly, she pulled back her sheets and got up to see who it was. There behind her door was Reid. "What are you doing here," she asked still in a lethargic state between sleep and consciousness.

"What the hell Maggie," he practically shouted as he pushed into her room. "When you didn't show up to class this morning I thought you were dead!"

"You thought what," she gasped, finally taking in what he was saying.

Reid closed his eyes and sighed; running his hand over his face. "I thought Chase had come after you again," he explained.

"I'm sorry. I guess I overslept," she apologized. "I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Yeah well, me neither," Reid said sympathetically.

"You called me Maggie," she realized.

"Yeah, guess I did," he said walking over to her. "But you're always going to be sweets to me."

"Ummm…I'm going to go get ready," she told him. "Don't want to miss the rest of my classes."

Reid chuckled as a familiar blush spread to her cheeks. He watched as she rushed to gather her towel and clothes before rushing out towards the girls' showers. He lay on her bed, just to rest his eyes for a few minutes until Maggie got back, but quickly drifted off to sleep. And that is how Maggie found him when she got back dresses in here uniform; clothes wrinkled, hair tussled, and an arm thrown over his eyes. A slight giggle escaped her lips but the blond son of Ipswich was dead to the world at this point. Maggie walked over to Reid and, before she could stop herself, lightly ran her fingers through his blond locks. Before she knew what was going on, Reid grabbed her arm by the wrist and pulled her down on the bed. When she looked up, he was leaning over her with a smirk on his face.

"I-I'm s-sorry," she stuttered; embarrassed at being caught ogling the boy. Before she could say anything else, Reid wrapped his arms around Maggie's waist; leaning in to kiss her. She had heard of fireworks when two people kissed but Maggie was experiencing it firsthand now. Reid's kisses were almost addicting.

"Come on, we're going to be late for class," he said, a smirk playing on his face. Taking hold of her hand, he led her out the door to their second period class.

Class was just about to start when Reid and Maggie entered the large, auditorium-like lecture room. Most of their classmates were already seated so their pick of seats was limited. "Oh Reid," a perky voice called out. Reid looked up the aisle to see Brittany Norman, waving him over.

"Go on," Maggie told him.

"Are you kidding," the blond exclaimed. "I barely got rid of her last time." Maggie laughed as he steered her away from the girl. Luckily, two seats were free towards the back of the room.

Halfway through the class, Maggie noticed Reid leaning forward with his eyes closed. She gave him a light shove. "That's it for today's lecture," their teacher announced. "You all can head out a few minutes early."

"Hey sweets, we're all going to Nicky's tonight. You want to come," asked Reid, wrapping his arm around her as they walked out into the hall.

"Ummm, I can't," she lied. "I have to help Rayne with the paper."

"Oh really," he said, giving her a look that showed he wasn't buying it. "You're a terrible liar, you know."

"Okay I don't have anything else to so tonight. It's just that I don't like going to Nicky's because I don't do so well in crowds," admitted Maggie. "Can we do something else?"

"Are you asking me out," Reid asked, giving her his infamous smirk.

"Garwin," she glared at him.

"Alright," he laughed, putting his hands up in defeat. "I'll plan something else."

"Wait, that not…" she exclaimed.

"See ya later sweets," Reid chuckled before heading down the hall to his next class.

"Damn it," Maggie muttered under her breath.

**A/N Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and decide to leave me a review =). Unbreakable Bonds will be the next update I post so be on the lookout. **

**xoxo**

**Kris Knight**


	13. AN 2

**Hi everyone. Just wanted to let you know that one of my best friends from fanfiction, w8ing4rain, has **

**made some amazing banners for my story. The links are up on my profil to check them out. =)**

**I've only got the one for The Words Not Written up so far. The ones for Unbreakable Bonds will **

**be up as soon as I finish the next chapter. =)**

**xoxo**

**Kris**


	14. AN3

Hey guys, this is just a little reminded

to everyone that the links to the banners

for all of my stories are posted on my profile.

I really want to know what you guys think.

Let me know which ones your favorite in a review

to this author's note.

**xoxo**

**Kris**


	15. Running Away

**Recap: **

_Halfway through the class, Maggie noticed Reid leaning forward with his eyes closed. She gave him a light shove. "That's it for today's lecture," their teacher announced. "You all can head out a few minutes early."_

_"Hey sweets, we're all going to Nicky's tonight. You want to come," asked Reid, wrapping his arm around her as they walked out into the hall._

_"Ummm, I can't," she lied. "I have to help Rayne with the paper."_

_"Oh really," he said, giving her a look that showed he wasn't buying it. "You're a terrible liar, you know."_

_"Okay I don't have anything else to so tonight. It's just that I don't like going to Nicky's because I don't do so well in crowds," admitted Maggie. "Can we do something else?"_

_"Are you asking me out," Reid asked, giving her his infamous smirk._

_"Garwin," she glared at him._

_"Alright," he laughed, putting his hands up in defeat. "I'll plan something else."_

_"Wait, that not…" she exclaimed._

_"See ya later sweets," Reid chuckled before heading down the hall to his next class._

_"Damn it," Maggie muttered under her breath._

- Chapter Fifteen: Running Away -

"So does Rayne have any idea about all of this," asked Maggie. Reid led her out to his car and opened the door for her.

"She doesn't know anything yet. Not that I have anything against her but she and Caleb haven't known each other long enough for him to tell her anything. Caleb doesn't want to rush because it doesn't just involve him. There are the rest of the families to think about," Reid explained, putting the keys into the ignition and starting the car.

"I only found out because of Chase," Maggie realized.

"I would have told you," said Reid, starting at his hands gripping the steering wheel. "I wouldn't have thrown it at you so soon but after a couple of months…"

"Thanks…for trusting me and for saving me from Chase," said Maggie.

"Any time sweets," Reid smiled.

"Hey, where are we going," Maggie asked when she noticed they weren't heading back to Spencer.

"Well since we never got to go out to eat I thought you might be as hungry as I am," he told her.

"Sounds great," laughed Maggie.

"Leaving so soon," a voice called out. Caleb turned around to face Chase. He had been about to about to leave when the boy appeared.

"What are you doing back here Chase? What do you want," Caleb asked. He felt the power rise in his body and his eyes went black.

"Relax Caleb," Chase laughed. "I didn't come here to pick a fight…yet. I just came by to give you a little warning."

"What's that," Caleb snarled.

"Keep an eye on your little girlfriend. You don't want her to end up like the last one…or worse," Chase said before vanishing.

Caleb slammed his fist into the hood of his mustang in anger. He made a quick decision and pulled out his cell phone from his pocket. "Hey, it's me," he said when Rayne picked up. "Can you meet me please? It's important."

"So what did you want to talk about," asked Rayne. She had been about to go to sleep when Caleb called, asking her to meet him at the old bridge near his families estate.

"What do you know about Ipswich's history," Caleb asked, leaning against his car.

"I know your family founded Ipswich," she told him. "Not much more than that though."

"Well there's more to that story," said Caleb. "There's something I need to tell you."

"You can tell me anything Caleb," said Rayne.

"Rayne, I'm a warlock," he told nervously.

"You're a what," she gasped.

"With all of the founding families, there is only one child, the eldest son and we're warlocks. We can do magic," said Caleb.

"I-I don't believe you. You can't do m-magic," stuttered Rayne.

"Watch me," Caleb told her.

Rayne gasped as Caleb's eyes went completely black and then the mustang disappeared from sight. "Oh my god," she gasped as Caleb made the car reappear.

"Rayne please…" Caleb tried to get her to calm down. And then Rayne did the only thing she could think of; she ran.


	16. AN 4

Hi Everyone.

I'm sorry this isn't a chapter update.

This author's note is to annouce the posting of my new blog!

You guys will find links to all of my stories,

banners, and one - shots.

I'll also be posting status updates

on chapters and sneak previews of chapters and stories

on the blog. So it's worth checking out.

You can get to my blog by clicking on the link below:

.com/

or by going to my fanfiction profile page and clicking

on the home link.

If anyone still can't get to it please feel free to

send me a private message through fanfiction.

Hope you all check it out. I worked really hard on it. :)

xoxo

Ash


	17. AN 5

Hi Everyone.

I know. You all hate author

notes. Lol. I'm promise there will be two

new chapters posted today. I just wanted to

let everyone on fanfiction that's checked out my blog that

I posted a "Coming Soon" page where you can

check out my stories that are yet to be

posted. I've already posted a

preview banner of my

upcoming story _Unbreakable Vows._

You guys remember Reid and Kay from Caleb and Ronnie's

story _Unbreakable Bonds_. This is their story - book 2 in my

Unbreakable series. Check it out guys :)

Lots of love

Ash


End file.
